


The Last Time

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Draco's Den's A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon, F/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Theodore Nott has been waiting for this meeting for a long time, but will it be all that he was hoping for? Part of the Slytherin Walks into a Pub series from Draco's Den.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Padma Patil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	The Last Time

Theodore Nott stood outside the classically rustic looking country pub. He had been waiting for over an hour, according to his timepiece. He fingered it, the memory of his mentor, who had gifted it to him, allowed to grace his thoughts momentarily before he shut them away again.

He needed to be on his guard, the woman he was meeting was clever and cunning. That ultimately had been the reason he had fallen in love with her. 

The war had taken them on different journeys, he had fallen into the path of the Dark Lord, she had naturally taken the path of the light. They had parted, but it hadn't lasted, he couldn't survive without her. 

He had sought her out, pledged allegiance to her, to the light's fight. He had promised her forever and had got down on bended knee. 

His mentor, Severus Snape, had taught him how to work both sides, she had stood by his side throughout every lesson, helping him practice the art of Legilimency until he had perfected it.

Four years on they were no closer to a ceasefire or a victory from either side.

A shadow caught his eye, and he saw her arrive, she didn't look at him but walked on in. He hungered for her, for her touch. It had been six months since he had last felt her skin against his. He hadn't heard from her for nearly most of that time.

He gave her five minutes and then walked in behind her.

She was sitting at the bar.

"Well well well, Padma Patil, what a pleasant surprise."

She turned to look at him, her eyes not quite meeting his, her hands playing with the chain she wore around her neck, his engagement ring attached to it. 

A quick glance around and he knew no one was paying them any attention. His hand snaked out and grasped hers tightly before returning to where it had been.

They made small talk, laced with code. He learnt that she was leading an attack and would take out a spy. 

He barely registered her words, too busy drinking her in. She looked good. 

He ordered them two drinks and spoke freely.

"Padma, stay the night? It's been too long!"

"You know that can't happen, Theo," she said.

He drank from his glass, "Who would find out?"

"He would not like it."

"Who cares… sorry, what? Who's he?"

"Oh, Theo, so blind."

He realised she had not touched her drink and taking in her expression, it was filled with pity.

"Padma?"

She leant in then, moving closer to him, smiling.

She had been winding him up he realised as her lips brushed against his.

He could have sung as his heart thumped. This beautiful woman was his and then his world flipped on its axis.

She pulled away and with one tender caress to the hair that fell across his forehead, she began to walk away.

He gasped… "forever?"

"You were never the only spy… goodbye, Theodore Nott."

They had said forever. She had practiced leaving many times before; obviously today she would get it right. 

He slumped over the bar, he wasn't sure what was more painful; her betrayal having to watch her leave or the knife she had skillfully stabbed him with which was currently causing his blood to pool at the bottom of the stool he sat on. The knife she had transfigured from her engagement ring in front of his eyes.

A series of faces blurred into view but his focus was on the back of the woman who slipped unseen through the pub door without a backward glance.

_The last time,_ he thought as his world turned to darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was Theodore Nott walks into a pub and meets Padma Patil.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little ditty! :)
> 
> Lou x


End file.
